


Oh Christmas Tree- Oh Christmas tree

by CS_impala67



Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Claire Novak, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Cas takes his daughter Claire to find a Christmas tree, where Dean is the tree salesman.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037073
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Oh Christmas Tree- Oh Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizackles/gifts).



> On the fifth day of Destiel Christmas my fanfic muse sent to me- single parents and Christmas trees-fa la la la la la la la la

Cas pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. He was exhausted from working all day at the library, after covering for an evening shift at the bar last night. Being a single father was tough. Thank god for his next-door neighbor Missouri. She babysat Cas’ daughter Claire while he worked, and never had a problem with all of the hours he needed her between both of his jobs. And she charged far less than she could have. She was an absolute god-send. He never thought he’d be alone raising a daughter, but here he was.

He got out of the car and opened the back door of his Continental, where Claire was babbling happily in her car seat. He unbuckled her and quickly bundled her in her winter jacket to keep her warm outside. He always found it such a pain to have to take her jacket off to buckle her in, and then put it back on when they left the car, but thanks to hours of research on car seat safety, he knew it was the best way to keep her safe. Summer had been much easier.

They were here to pick out a Christmas tree for their small apartment. This would be Claire’s first Christmas, and although she wouldn’t remember it, he was determined to make it the best Christmas ever. That meant a real tree. He didn’t have a whole lot of money to spend, so he was hoping to find a cheap one that looked decent enough. He walked through the lot to where the trees where, and began his search for the perfect tree. After twenty minutes, his hopes began to dwindle that he would even find what he was looking for. All of the trees where either way too big, or so scrawny they could give the Charlie Brown tree a run for its money. He was feeling so dejected until he heard a man speak behind him.

“Hey there. Can I help you find a tree?”

Cas spun around to face the man and his breath caught in his throat. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He was a little taller than Cas, and broader too. He had what looked like light brown hair beneath a knitted beanie. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green. And that smile? Perfect white teeth behind a pair of full pink lips. He watched the man’s lips turn up into a smirk and realized he had been staring way too long.

“Um…” He muttered dumbly making the other man chuckle.

“My name’s Dean. Can I help you find a tree?” The man introduced himself and held his hand out towards Cas, who shook it.

“Hello. My um… my name’s Cas. And yes, I could use some help. I haven’t been able to find what I’m looking for.” He explained to the green-eyed Adonis in front of him- _Dean_. Claire started fussing in his arms, clearly wanting attention.

“And who’s this little lady?” Dean smiled as he reached out his hand to Cas’ daughter, who grabbed one of his fingers in her fist and tried to pull it into her mouth. Dean laughed and played tug of war with the little girl who started giggling.

“This is my daughter Claire.” Cas smiled at the man, feeling warmth in his chest as he interacted with his little girl.

“She’s adorable.”

“Thank you, Dean. This is her first Christmas and I want to have a real tree to celebrate.” Cas explained.

“Well Cas, you’ve come to the right place.” Dean winked and Cas felt his heart beat faster. Hot guys always managed to make him nervous. “What are you looking for?”

“I…um…I only have a small apartment so something that isn’t too big, but still nice and full. And um…well…something not too expensive.” He blushed in embarrassment. He hated having to admit that he couldn’t afford a more expensive tree.

“Gotcha. Come on, I think I know the perfect tree.” Dean beckoned Cas to follow him as he walked back towards the front of the lot. Cas walked behind him, following him towards a part of the tree lot that was slightly hidden and he had not seen when he first came in. They chatted a little as they walked, Cas explaining how he was a single father, but not going into any details. They finally came to a stop in front of the most perfect tree. It was four feet tall with full branches, but also on the thinner side which would fit perfectly in the corner of his living room.

“This is exactly what I’m looking for!” Cas exclaimed excitedly.

“I thought it might be.” Dean smiled widely at him and Cas melted at the sight. The man was way too pretty for his own good. “Let me help you bring it to your car since you’re holding this little angel.” He nudged Claire’s little feet making her giggle again.

Dean used his broad muscles to lift the tree over his shoulder and told Cas to lead the way. They walked to the car and Dean got the tree all tied up on the roof, making sure it was secure for the drive home.

“Thank you so much Dean. What do I owe you?” Cas asked as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

“Don’t worry about it Cas.” Dean waved his hand dismissively. “The tree is on me.”

“No Dean, I can’t accept this for free!” Cas protested but Dean cut him off.

“Well then, how about this… I’ll give you the tree, and you take me out to dinner one night?” Dean asked, a shy smile on his face, and if Cas wasn’t mistaken, it looked like he was blushing too.

“Like a date?” Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“Yeah Cas, like a date.” Dean chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Wh-why would you want to go out on a date with me?”

“Why not?” Dean shrugged. “You’re cute, and your little girl is adorable. I’d like to get to know you better. So…what do you say Cas? A date in exchange for the tree?” Dean smiled hopefully.

“Um…okay, yes that w-would be acceptable.” Cas felt his ears heat. He couldn’t believe this hot man wanted to go out with him.

“Awesome.” Dean beamed and Cas smiled back.

They exchanged numbers and agreed to a date after the holidays. As Cas settled into the driver’s seat of his car, he couldn’t help but mutter “Merry Christmas to me.”


End file.
